The present invention relates to an apparatus for the shaping of plastics material preforms into plastics material containers. It is known in the beverage producing industry to produce plastic bottles from plastics material preforms, which are first heated and are then expanded by means of blow moulding nozzles. A shaping device of this type, also referred to below as a stretch blow moulding machine, usually has a conveying device, such as for example a blow moulding wheel, on which a plurality of shaping stations or blow moulding stations respectively are arranged. These blow moulding stations of a stretch blow moulding machine of this type are in this case the core in which the plastics material pre-forms are blow moulded by the application of an internal pressure to the plastic bottles. The pre-heated plastics material preform, also referred to below as a perform, is positioned in this case in the mould between the mould carriers. The actual blow moulding process follows after the stretching by a stretch bar, which is usually driven by a drive device, such as for example a linear motor. The internal pressure which is applied presses the plastics material pre-form against the mould from the inside, as a result of which the container accepts its desired shape.
In this case, within the scope of a blow moulding process of this type, widely differing movements occur, such as for example the movement of the blow mould parts for opening and closing the blow mould, the movements of the stretch bar, the movements of a blow moulding nozzle and the like. The blow moulding procedure and the kinematic movement during the opening and closure of the mould carriers result in this way in relatively high process forces which also cause the complete shaping station to oscillate. Since electronic components, such as for example servo-inverters, are also usually arranged rigidly on the blow moulding station, the process forces described are passed on directly to them. Some of the electronic devices installed and used in the blow moulding stations cannot then withstand these acceleration forces or the oscillations respectively which occur and they frequently break down.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve the service live of these electronic appliances or control devices respectively and, in particular, to reduce the forces or accelerations respectively which act upon these control devices or electronic components respectively.